Una nueva oprtunidad
by Tobias Cantero
Summary: Natsu, en busca de olvidar su pasado, viaja a un nuevo lugar, para empezar una nueva vida, ahí, conoce a una pelirroja, llamada Erza Scarlet, que será su nueva compañera de habitación, desde ese encunatro, sus vidas cambiaran para siempre
1. Chapter 1

**Una nueva oportunidad**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurren en esta historia son sacados de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia. **

Un avión volaba en el cielo azul de aquel hermoso día, dentro del avión, un chico de pelo rosado, se encontraba en su asiento, completamente debilitado, todos los pasajeros, lo miraban extrañados en sus respectivos asientos.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto una azafata que se acerco al chico

- Más o menos- contestó friccionando su panza

-¿Necesita algo?- prosiguió la azafata

-Solo… quiero…Saber, ¿cuánto falta para que el avión aterrice?- pegunto, tapando su boca para evitar que vomite

-Aterrizaremos dentro de poco, solo siéntese y relájese- contesto con una sonrisa-¿seguro que no necesita una bolsa?- el chico negó con su cabeza, para luego recostarse en su asiento

Soy Natsu Dragneel, edad 17años, en estos momentos estoy abordando de un avión, en dirección a Magnolia, en busca de una nueva vida.

Un conocido mío, el cual, vive en Magnolia, me recomendó empezar una nueva vida aquí, aunque debía viajar en avión para llegar, odio los medios de transporte, cada vez que me subo en uno, tengo un extraño ataque de mareo, y uno muy fuerte, en mi opinión, preferiría venir caminando o corriendo, en vez de subirme en uno.

-_Atención a todos los pasajeros, el avión ha aterrizado, favor de bajarse en orden- _sonó la voz del piloto en un altavoz, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Natsu

-¡Por fin!- grito Natsu, desabrochando su cinturón de seguridad y parándose ya rehabilitado

Pasaron unos segundos y Natsu por fin, se había bajado del avión, entró lo más rápido que pudo en el aeropuerto y fue a recoger sus maletas.

Una vez recogidas, el celular de Natsu, comenzó a sonar, este, lo saco de su bolsillo y lo contesto.

-¿Hola?-

-¡Natsu, ¿en dónde estás?!- pregunto, gritando, una voz familiar, el cual, hizo que despegara un poco el celular de su oído

-En el aeropuerto- contesto el chico inocentemente

-¡Eso ya lo sé, solo sal de ahí, y espéranos en la puerta delantera del aeropuerto!-

-De acuerdo, solo deja de gritar- dijo el chico, para luego cortar- bien, debo salir, pero, ¿en donde se encuentra la puerta delantera?- pregunto mirando en todas direcciones

El aeropuerto era enorme, y había mucha gente dentro, eso hacía más difícil el encontrar la puerta.

-Bueno, creo que será mejor caminar hasta encontrarla- dijo guardando su celular, agarrar sus maletas y caminar recto

Natsu no era conocido por tener el mejor sentido de la orientación, eso hacía que frecuentemente se perdiera.

Natsu, seguía caminando, había pasado media hora desde esa llamada telefónica, y aún no encontraba la puerta.

-¡Maldición, ¿cómo es posible que no encuentre esa maldita puerta?!- gritó ya desesperado

-¿Se encuentra usted bien señor?- pregunto un guardia, acercándose a Natsu

-No, no encuentro la puerta- dijo ya rendido

El guardia, simplemente señalo hacía su derecha, mostrando la puerta que tanto, Natsu estaba buscando.

Natsu, solo miro la puerta, luego al guardia y la puerta por última vez.

-Gracias- dijo un poco deprimido, para luego dirigirse a la salida

Al salir del lugar, se encontró con un rostro familiar, este los estaba esperando recostado sobre un pilar y con los brazos cruzados, Natsu sonrió y se dirigió junto a él.

-Has tardado mucho- dijo el sujeto, parándose correctamente

-Lo siento, es que había mucha gente ahí adentro- se excuso, rascándose la cabeza

-Ya veo, ha pasado tiempo, Natsu- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa

-Lo mismo digo, Gildarts- dijo, devolviéndole la sonrisa

El es Gildarts Clive, edad 45 años, es un gran amigo mío y de mis padres, él junto a otras personas, fueron los que me invitaron a vivir aquí.

-Dime, ¿te gusto el viaje en avión?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-No quiero hablar de eso- dijo, tapándose la boca, para no vomitar

-Veo que aún sigues mareándote- dijo con una sonrisa-Bien, hay que irnos- dijo volteándose

-Claro- dijo Natsu, agarrando sus maletas

Natsu y Gildarts se encontraban caminando por las calles de Magnolia, Natsu, miraba todo a su alrededor como un niño pequeño, para él, todo era nuevo y emocionante, se había mudado a Magnolia para empezar una nueva y emocionante vida.

-Dime Natsu, ¿tienes la plata para pagarme?-

-Claro, lo tengo en mi mochila-

Gildarts es dueño de unos apartamentos, su precio a pagar no es tan caro, ni tan barato, es lo justo y necesario, esa es la razón por la que muchas personas alquilan una pieza de él.

-Ahí está - dijo, señalando el apartamento con sus dedos

Natsu al verlo, quedo impresionado, era muy grande y ancho, tenía varias habitaciones, Gildarts, hizo una seña a Natsu, para que entrara.

Una vez adentro, Gildarts y Natsu, entraron en un ascensor, subieron hasta el quinto piso, estando ahí, continuaron caminando por los pasillos del apartamento, pasando unas cinco habitaciones, llegaron a una, que marcaba el número 777.

-Aquí esta, tu nuevo apartamento- dijo Gildarts, mostrando una llave, que por ende, era de la abitación

-Asombroso- dijo Natsu, agarrando la llave

-la puerta ya está abierta, así que solo entra- dijo con una sonrisa, Natsu, simplemente obedeció y abrió la puerta

Al abrir la puerta, Natsu se llevo una gran sorpresa, una chica, de cabellera roja, se encontraba completamente desnuda, secándose el cabello con una toalla, esta, al escuchar que la puerta se abrió, volteó su mirada hacía donde estaba Natsu, la mirada de la chica y de él, se cruzaron, dejándolos completamente mudos.

-¡Ahhhhhh!- la chica simplemente grito y golpeo fuertemente a Natsu en la cara, haciendo que se caiga, la chica corrió hasta el baño y serró la úerta de un portazo

-Olvide decirte que hay alguien adentro- dijo Gildarts, con una sonrisa

-Eres un infeliz- contesto Natsu, tirado en el suelo y con la nariz sangrando

La puerta del baño se abrió lentamente y de él, salió la misma chica pelirroja, pero esta vez, con una bata de baño puesta.

-Gildarts, creo que me debes una explicación- dijo la chica, con los brazos cruzados

-Claro, Erza, él es Natsu, tu nuevo compañero de cuarto- dijo presentándolo

-¡¿Qué?!- gritaron ambos jóvenes sorprendidos

-¿Ella será mi compañera de cuarto?- pregunto el chico señalándola

-¿Él será mi compañero de cuarto?- pregunto la chica haciendo lo mismo que el chico

-Claro- contesto Gildarts con una sonrisa-

-No me dijiste nada acerca de un compañero de curto- dijo Natsu, levantándose del suelo

-Ni a mi- dijo la chica seriamente

-¿En serio?, creo que se me olvidó- dijo Gildarts, con una sonrisa, rascándose la nuca

-Desgraciado- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Como sea, verán, es una regla que todos tengan un compañero/a de cuarto aquí - dijo explicando la situación- Natsu, tus padres no te lo dijeron, pero cuando eras un bebé, ellos vivían aquí, en este departamento, lo mismo para ti Erza-

-¿Erza?- pregunto el chico confundido

-Esa soy yo, Erza Scarlet- contesto la chica pelirroja, señalándose a sí misma

-Yo soy Natsu Dragneel, gusto en conocerte- se presento el chico

-Volviendo al tema, ¿esa es la razón por la cual nos asicaste como compañeros?- pregunto Erza

-Así es, ambos tienen el derecho a vivir en este departamento-

-Para mí no hay problema- contesto el chico con una sonrisa

-No hay de otra- contesto la chica, suspirando

-Bien, es ese caso me retiro- dijo Gildarts volteándose- por cierto, Natsu, asistirás a este colegio, lee su folleto- dijo, entregándole el objeto mencionado

-¿Instituto, Fairy Tail?- pregunto el chico, leyendo el folleto

-Es el colegió en donde asisto- contesto la chica, leyendo también el folleto

-Que tengan un buen día- dijo Gildarts, despidiéndose

-Sí, sí, como sea- dijo Natsu, serrando la puerta

-Natsu, ¿no es así?- pregunto la chica

-Así es- dijo el chico, dejando de leer el folleto

-Sí es que vamos a vivir juntos, hay que dejar las cosas en claro- dijo la chica en un tono serio

-¿Cómo qué?- pregunto el chico

-Uno- dijo levantando un dedo- no soy tu niñera, criada, esclava o como quieras llamarlo, soy tu compañera de cuarto, así que no me des ordenes-

-Eso ya lo sé- dijo el chico tomando asiento en el sofá

-Dos- dijo levantando dos dedos- el departamento debe mantenerse ordenado y limpió-

-No es necesario que me lo digas-

-Tres- dijo levantando tres dedos- si es que vas a comer o beber algo, lo haras aquí en la sala, en aquella mesa- dijo señalando la mesa a su costado

-Cómo quieras- dijo rotando sus ojos

-Y cuatro y él más importante- dijo alzando un cuarto dedo- si te descubro espiándome en el baño o en mi cuarto, te mato- dijo con un aura oscura

-C…claro- dijo asustado y sudando

-Bien, eso es todo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-_eso fue un cambio de humor repentino-_ pensó Natsu, aún con la sonrisa

-Bien, te mostrare tu cuarto- dijo la chica volteándose, Natsu, se levanto del lugar y la siguió- el mío es este- dijo la chica, señalando una puerta hacia la derecha- y el tuyo es este- dijo señalando una a la izquierda

El departamento, no es muy espacioso que digamos, si entrabas, te encontrabas con la sala, a su izquierda, estaba el baño, a la derecha, la cocina y las habitaciones de Natsu y Erza, se encontraban una en frente de la otra.

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- entraré- dijo, para luego, intentar de abrir la puerta, pero esta no respondía

-La habitación está llaveada, intente entrar en varias ocasiones, pero ninguna de mis llaves lo abrían- dijo la chica, explicando a Natsu

-Entonces, ¿cómo entraré?- pregunto el chico

-¿Gildarts no te dio alguna llave?- pregunto la chica, curiosa

-Espera- dijo, buscando algo en su bolsillo- aquí esta- dijo, sacando una lleve

Natsu, coloco la llave en el cerrojo y luego lo giro para abrirlo, una vez abierta, la puerta se cayó dentro de la habitación, dejando a Natsu y Erza, impactados.

-Llamare a Gildarts- dijo la chica, saliendo del lugar

-De acuerdo- dijo, sacando la llave de la puerta caída

Una vez lo sacó, entró en la habitación, esta estaba polvorienta, al parecer, nadie había entrado en ella desde hace años.

Natsu, miro a su alrededor, la habitación era grande, tenía una ventana, una cama, un ropero, lo que tenía una habitación normal, pero algo llamo la atención de Natsu, en la cama, había un marco polvoriento, invadido por la curiosidad, fue junto a él, lo agarró y limpió todo el polvo que tenía, el marco tenía una foto en donde se encontraba un hombre de pelo rosado, este abrazaba a una mujer de cabellera rubia, que se encontraba al lado del señor, esta, cargaba a un pequeño bebé recién nacido, Natsu, asimilo todo en unos instantes, el hombre de cabellera rosada era su padre, la mujer de cabellera rubia era su madre y el bebé era él, al parecer se encontraban en un sanatorio, esa foto, era cuando su madre, lo concibió.

Natsu, no pudo evitar dejar caer una lágrima en el marco y sonreir, estaba feliz de ver aquella imagen.

-¿Esos son tus padres?- preguntó Erza, detrás de él

-Sí, eran los mejores- contestó, secándose las lágrimas

-¿Eran?- pregunto confundida

-Fallecieron hace siete años atrás- dijo un poco triste

-Lo siento- dijo tapándose la boca

-No te preocupes- dijo bajando el marco en la cama-¿y Gildarts?-

-Digo que vendría en unos minutos- dijo sentándose en la cama

-Ya veo- dijo, colocando el marco, en una mesa, al lado de la cama

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó, Erza fue a abrirlo, era Gildarts, el cual, tenía en su mano una caja de herramientas.

-Hola, de nuevo- contestó, con una sonrisa-

-Pasa- dijo la chica, haciendo que pase

Una vez adentro, se dirigieron a la habitación de Natsu, Gildarts, observó la puerta cuidadosamente.

-Vaya, los tornillos se han oxidado, después de todo ya es viejo-

-¿Así entregas a alguien un departamento?- pregunto el chico, con los brazos cruzados

-No, solo a tí- respondió con una sonrisa

-Bastardo-

-Cómo sea, solo pondré nuevos tornillos y caso resuelto- dijo, abriendo su caja de herramientas.

Pasaron unos minutos, la puerta ya había sido reparada, Natsu, pagó a Gildarts y se fue, sin antes decirles unas palabras a Natsu.

-¿Qué te dijo?- pregunto Erza

-¿Y esa ropa?- pregunto al ver que se había cambiado

Tenía una blusa roja sin mangas, un pantalón azul de la marca Jeans cortos y un par zapatos del mis color que la blusa.

-Iré un rato al instituto- dijo la chica

-¿Un Domingo por la tarde?-

-Son cosas del colegio, quede con una amiga de vernos ahí- dijo la chica abriendo la puerta

-Bien, te acompañare-

-¿Por qué?-

-Necesito inscribirme, ya sabes, idea de Gildarts-

Dicho eso, ambos salieron del departamento, y se dirigieron al instituto, una vez llegaron ahí, Natsu quedo sorprendido por la magnitud el tamaño de la escuela.

-Es enorme- dijo sorprendido

-Así es, estoy orgullosa del colegio- dijo la chica

-Ara ara, ahí estas, Erza- se escucho una voz femenina detrás de ellos

Natsu y Erza giraron para ver de quien se trataba, ahí estaba una chica con el cabello peliblanco, sonriendo.

-¿Ella es tu amiga?- pregunto Natsu, con las manos en los bolsillos

-Así es- dijo con una sonrisa- Mirajane Strauss, edad 17, es la mejor amiga de Erza, es muy amable y atenta, aunque será mejor no hacerla enojar.

-Hola Mira- dijo Erza acercándose a ella

-Veo que has venido puntualmente como siempre-

-Ja ja, no me gusta hacer esperar a la gente-

-No me vas a presentar, Erza- dijo Natsu, acercándose a ellas

-¿Un chico?, no me dijiste que tenías novio, Erza- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¡El no es mi novio/a!- gritaron Natsu y Erza al mismo tiempo

-¿Eh?- pregunto confundida

-Veras…- dijo Erza, explicándole todo lo sucedido hasta ahora

-Ya entiendo, así que eso paso- dijo la chica, con una sonrisa- así que te acabas de mudar, ¿no, Natsu?-

-Así es, y he venido para inscribirme- dijo, rascándose la nuca

-En ese caso, debes hablar con el director- dijo la pelirroja

-Ven con nosotras, después de todo, nos dirigimos junto a él- dijo la peliblanca, con una sonrisa

Dicho eso, los tres jóvenes entraron en el instituto, pasaron unos minutos y llegaron a su destino, la sala de la dirección.

-Director, ¿podemos pasar?- pregunto Mira, golpeando la puerta

Como nadie contestaba, decidieron entrar por su cuenta, al entrar, nadie estaba adentro, a excepción de ellos tres, claro está.

-Tal vez no está- dijo Natsu, mirando alrededor

-Tal vez se retraso- contesto Erza

-¿Qué clase de persona es ese sujeto?- pregunto Natsu, sentándose en la silla del director

-Bueno, el es…- mira no pudo terminar de hablar, ya que sintió que algo la tocaba

-Un tipazo- dijo un pequeño viejo, tocando el trasero a Mira y Erza

De un momento a otro, termino en el suelo en una esquina, con su nariz sangrando y varios chinchines en su cabeza.

Natsu, simplemente, se escondió detrás de la silla de el director-_nunca debo hacer enojar a estas chicas-_ pensó temblando

-Cof ,cof, como sea, Erza, Mirajane, gracias por venir- dijo el viejo, ya recuperado

El es el Makarov Dreyar, edad, 75, aunque sea pequeño de estatura, es una gran persona, aunque sea un viejo verde, todos en el instituto lo llaman sensei, profesores y alumnos por igual.

-Makarov–sensei, ¿para qué nos has llamado?- pregunto Erza

-Bueno, aquí tengo unos papeles, acerca de los clubes del colegio, estos son listados de todas las personas que se han escrito en clubes dentro de su grado- dijo, entregándole las hojas a cada uno de ellas

Erza es la presidenta dentro de su grado y Mira es la vice presidenta, es su deber, atender todo lo respectivo de su curso.

-Tú debes de ser Natsu, ¿no es así?- pregunto Makarov, desviando su mirada hacía él.

-Así es- dijo, mirándolo seriamente

-Gildarts me hablo acerca de ti, vienes a inscribirte, ¿verdad?- pregunto, sentándose en su silla

-Está bien informado- dijo con una sonrisa

-Claro, dime, vas a entrar, ¿sí o no?- -Claro- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, en ese caso, bienvenido a Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa, al igual que todos dentro de la sala.

-Bien, ya debemos irnos- dijo Erza, abriendo la puerta para salir

-Nos vemos maestro- dijo Mira, saliendo con una sonrisa

- Nos vemos, viejo- dijo Natsu, saliendo y serrando la puerta

-Natsu Dragneel, ¿eh?- dijo, encendiendo un cigarro- el hijo de Mavis e Igneel, veo que tienes un pasado obscuro que no quieres revelar, por lo menos no ahora- dijo leyendo un papel, con toda la información de Natsu - bien, será interesante tenerte en Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola, soy yo Tobías Cantero, esta vez les traigo una historia de Fairy Tail, espero que los disfruten leyendo, perdonen si es que tengo algunas fallas, intentare mejorar para el siguiente capítulo, por favor dejen reviews acerca si les gusto y si no, igual, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, me despido, chau **


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2- ¿Novio?**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia **

Dos autos se encontraban volcados y en llamas, la puerta de uno de esos vehículos se había abierto y, de él, salió un pequeño niño que aparentaba tener seis años de edad, su cabeza estaba sangrando, al igual que su brazo derecho y su pierna izquierda, caminaba lentamente, ya que había perdido mucha sangre, luego volteó a ver a los autos, en ese momento, los autos habían explotado frente al niño, este se quedó mirando aquella escena espantado.

Natsu, se había despertado de golpe, su cuerpo, estaba completamente sudoroso, su respiración estaba agitada, miraba en todas direcciones, inspeccionando su habitación.

-Solo fue un sueño- dijo mientras se limpiaba el sudor de la frente

-Natsu, despierta o llegaremos tarde-se escuchó la voz de Erza, al otro lado de la puerta

-Voy- dijo, mientras se levantaba de la cama

Pasaron unos minutos y Natsu había salido de la habitación con el uniforme del nuevo instituto al que iba a asistir ya puesto, el cual consistía en una camisa blanca, un pantalón de vestir gris y un par de zapatos negros.

-Buenos días- saludo, sentándose en la silla del comedor

-Vaya que tardas en despertar- dijo Erza, llevando sus manos a la cintura, regañando a Natsu

Erza, al igual que Natsu, llevaba puesto el uniforme del instituto, consistía en una camisa blanca, una pollera de color gris, medias blancas que le llegaban hasta la rodilla y un par de zapatos negros.

-Lo siento- se disculpo, con una de sus característica sonrisa marca Natsu

-No importa, solo desayuna rápido- dijo la chica, suspirando, para luego sentarse frente a él

En la mesa se encontraba dos platos y una jarra llena de jugo de naranja, en cada plato estaba servido panes ungidos en mermelada de fresas, tres para cada uno.

Natsu, agarró los tres panes y los colocó uno encima de otro, Erza, observo extrañada al chico, este, sonrió, acto seguido llevo los panes a su boca y los tragó completo.

Erza se quedó con la boca abierta al ver lo que su nuevo compañero de cuatro hizo, ¿cómo era posible tragar sin siquiera masticar los panes?

Luego el reloj de Erza sonó, llamando su atención, sabía de que se trataba, ella puso alarma a una cierta hora, para ser más exacto, a las 6:30.

Erza, al ver la hora, se alarmó, agarró los panes con mermelada y los devoró, uno por uno, luego cargó el jugo de naranja en un vaso, viviéndolo rápidamente.

-Erza, tranquila, te atragantaras- dijo Natsu sorprendido

-¡Mira quién habla!- respondió enojada- no importa, solo ayúdame a limpiar los platos- contesto, ya calmada, levantándose de su silla

-Claro- respondió, viviendo un vaso de jugo de naranja

En ese momento, Erza recogió su plato y los llevó a lavar, en cuanto a Natsu, dejó de beber el jugo de naranja para luego levantarse de su lugar, para ayudar a Erza, lo que él no sabía era que uno de los cordones de su zapato estaba desatado.

-Erza aquí tieeeee- dijo el chico, resbalándose debido al cordón desatado

-Por cierto, Natsu- dijo la chica volteándose, para verlo mejor… gran error…, en ese instante, Natsu cayó encima de Erza.

De repente la puerta del departamento sonó, para luego abrirse, de élla, salió Mirajane Y Gildarts.

-Buenos días Erza-chan, Natasu-Kun- saludo Mira, con una sonrisa, para luego quedarse impactada viendo esa escena, en cuanto a Gildarts, simplemente sonrió

Natsu estaba encima de Erza, la cara del chico estaba encima de los pechos de la chica, este abrió los ojos encontrándose con ellos.

-¿_Qué es esto?-_ pregunto tocándolos- _Son tan suaves- dijo aún tocándolos_

-Erza… y… Natsu….están- dijo Mira completamente sonrojada

-Veo que se divierten- dijo Gildarts riendo

En ese momento Natsu, lo entendió, volteo a ver rogando que se equivocara, pero no fue así, en efecto, estaba tocando los pechos de Erza, que por sierto eran grandes y suaves.

Erza simplemente gritó, agarró a Natsu por el cuello de su camisa y le dio varias bofetadas en la cara, para luego empujarlo, tirándolo en el suelo.

-¡Eres un imbécil!- grito Erza, dándose la vuelta aún en el suelo, tapando sus pechos

En cuanto a Natsu, se encontraba tirado en el suelo, con sus cachetes inflados y completamente rojos, en uno de ellos, tenía una curita, su alma salía por su boca. **(Ya saben, estilo anime)**

Gildarts estallo a carcajadas, Mira llevó sus manos a sus mejillas, luego sonrió y respondió con un - Ara ara-

-Veo que nunca cambiaras, Natsu- dijo Gildarts, acercándose y dándole palmadas en la espalda al chico

-¿Qué quieres Gildarts?- pregunto el chico, un poco molesto, friccionándose las mejillas

-Vengo a entregar una carta para Erza - respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Para mí?- pregunto la nombrada, levantándose del suelo

-Así es- contesto entregando la carta

Erza simplemente agarró la carta extrañada, esta estaba dentro de un sobre blanco, en el sobre estaba escrita unas palabras que decía ´´_Para_ _la_ _señorita_ _Scarlet_ _de ¿?´´._Erza quedó confundida al ver que el sobre no tenía ningún remitente.

-Erza- llamo Mira, ganando la atención de esta- debemos irnos-

-Tienes razón- dijo, guardando el sobre en su mochila- Natsu, ya es tarde- dijo observándolo

-sí sí- dijo levantándose del suelo

-Natsu, creo que te olvidas de algo- dijo Gildarts, señalando su cuello

Dicho eso, el nombrado, bajó su mirada y notó que le faltaba algo, algo muy importante… así es, su bufanda.

Natsu se sobresaltó, luego fue corriendo a su habitación, entró en ella, rápidamente se dirigió a una mesa al lado de su mesa, abrió uno de sus cajones, de ella sacó su preciada bufanda.

Él chico suspiró aliviado, para luego, enrollarlo en su cuello, segundos después apareció en la sala, donde se encontraba todos.

-Lo siento- se disculpo con una sonrisa

-Eres muy lento, debemos irnos- dijo la pelirroja, agarrando a Natsu del cuello de su camisa, arrastrándolo hasta la salida.

-Nos vemos Gildarts- dijo la pelirroja, despidiéndose de él

-Adiós- dijo Mira con una sonrisa, serrando la puerta del departamento

Gildarts simplemente sonrió y se despidió de ellos.

-Su hijo ah crecido muy bien, Igneel, Mavis- dijo, observando el techo, con una sonrisa

Natsu, Erza y Mirajane, se encontraban delante del instituto, Natsu seguía asombrado por el tamaño del instituto, el antiguo instituto en donde asistía era pequeño delante de él, como el doble de grande.

Luego de admirar el tamaño del instituto, Natsu, Erza y Mira, entraron y se dirigieron a sus cursos.

Natsu, vio el letrero del curso arriba de la puerta ´´ 2A´´, al instante supo que ese era su curso.

-Bien Natsu, hay cosas de las que debo advertirte- dijo Erza, deteniéndose frente a él

-Sí sí- dijo Natsu, abriendo la puerta

-Espera, Natsu….- dijo la chica

En ese momento, al abrir la puerta, una silla apareció volando, golpeando en la cabeza a Natsu, provocando que se cayera.

Dentro del grado, todos vieron a Natsu sorprendido, después de todo, para ellos Natsu era un sujeto desconocido.

-¡¿Quién fue el desgraciado?!- pregunto, levantándose enojado

Todos se separaron y señalaron a un sujeto en la multitud, Natsu al verlo, corrió junto a él y le propinó una fuerte patada en la cara, todos quedaron viendo a Natsu, para luego, restarle importancia y comenzar una pelea dentro del grado

Erza, quedo mirando aquella escena sorprendida, mientras que Mira, simplemente estaba sonriendo, Natsu, apenas había llegado hoy, había comenzado una batalla en el grado.

Fairy Tail, un instituto conocido por todos en la zona, debido a sus grandes eventos y problemas que crean al desarrollarlo.

Curso ´´2 A´´, dentro del instituto, este es uno de los grados más problemáticos, debido a los desastres creados por los alumnos, entre ellos los más problemáticos son…

-Oye tú- se escucho una voz masculina a las espaldas de Natsu, este se volteo para verlo mejor

Se trataba de un sujeto de pelo azul oscuro, este era un poco más alto que Natsu.

-Nunca te he visto, ¿quién eres?- pregunto seriamente

-Natsu Dragneel- respondió seriamente

-Natsu, ¿eh?- dijo con una sonrisa- yo soy Gray Fullbuster- se presento

-Entiendo- dijo, devolviéndolo la sonrisa- por cierto, ¿por qué no llevas camisa?-

-¿Eh?- pregunto bajando su mirada- ¡mierda, no otra vez!- dijo dándose cuanta

-¿Otra vez?- pregunto Natsu, con una gota cayendo desde su sien

El es Gray Fullbuster, edad 17, es uno de los alumnos más problemático dentro del curso, tiene una extraña tendencia a sacarse su ropa-

-Mierda, donde está- dijo, buscando su camisa por todos lados

-Aquí tienes, Gray- llamo otro sujeto, lanzando la camisa a Gray

-Gracias, Elfman- agradeció el chico agarrándolo

-Los hombres deben de ayudarse entre sí- dijo con los brazos cruzados- Tu debes de ser el nuevo, ¿verdad?- dijo, volteando su mirada hacía él

-Así es, soy Natsu Dragneel- dijo con una sonrisa

-Elfman Strauss- dijo sonriendo

Elfman Strauss, edad 17, también entra en la categoría de alumnos problemáticos dentro del curso, además de eso, tiene un extraño fetiche por la palabra ´´hombre''.

-Tan temprano armando desastre- dijo un sujeto peli naranja, el cual, se encontraba abrazando a unas chicas, el cual estaban derretidas por él

-¿Quién es ese raro?- pregunto Natsu, señalándolo con el dedo

-¡Tú eres el raro!- grito el sujeto señalándolo- No importa, soy Loke- dijo presentándose

Loke, edad 17, entra en la categoría de los alumnos problemáticos en el grado, aunque parece un tipo genial a simple vista, en realidad es un gran mujeriego.

-Chicas, me uniré a la batalla- dijo el Loke, levantándose de sus asiento

-¡Tú puedes, Loke-Sama!- dijeron todas las chicas que estaban sentadas al lado de él, con corazones en sus ojos

-Erza, ¿Quién es el nuevo?- pregunto una chica con el cabello azul, al lado de una con el pelo marrón

Ella es Levi McGrabder, edad 17, es una de las chicas más inteligente dentro del instituto, también es una persona muy sabia, por lo que algunos le piden concejos.

-Es Natsu Dragneel- contesto Erza con un suspiro

-¿No crees que es atractivo?- pregunto la peli marrón, observando a Natsu

-Ni un poco- contesto Erza

Ella es Can Alverona, 17 años, es una chica muy hermosa, aunque a veces, crea grandes conflicto en el grado

-Erza, debemos detener esto- dijo Mira, preocupada

-Tienes razón- dijo seriamente

-Acabemos con esto- dijo Gray seriamente

-concuerdo contigo- dijo Loke, tronando sus dedos

-Ahora comienza la verdadera batalla de los hombres- dijo Elfman con una sonrisa

- Esto se pone divertido- dijo Ntasu sonriendo

Los primeros en moverse fueron Natsu y Gray, que se abalanzaron para atacarse los unos a los otros, estaba a unos centímetros de atacarse, hasta que algo los detuvo, agarrándolos de la cabeza, haciendo que sus frentes chocaran entre sí.

Natsu y Gray cayeron en el piso, con sus frentes completamente rojas y humeando un poco, Elfman y Loke, observaron la escena, sorprendidos.

-¡Quién fue!- gritaron ya recuperados al unísono

-Fui yo, algún problema- pregunto Erza, con un aura oscura a su alrededor

-N..no- contestaron ambos, con una sonrisa nerviosas, temblando por el aura de Erza

-Veo que te has integrado muy rápido al grupo, ¿no Natsu?- pregunto Makarov, el cual estaba sentado en la mesa del profesor

-¡Maestro!- gritaron todos sorprendidos

-¿Qué haces aquí viejo?- pregunto Natsu, levantándose del suelo

-Solo vine a ver como estabas, pero veo que estas muy bien- contesto, con una sonrisa

-Así que tu eres el nuevo, Ntasu Dragneel, ¿no?- pregunto un señor con el pelo azul, que al parecer era el profesor

-Así es- contesto Natsu con una sonrisa

-El es Maco- sensei, el profesor de matemáticas- presentó Mira con una sonrisa

-Como tú nievo profesor solo tengo una cosa que decirte, bienvenido a Fairy Tail- dijo con una sonrisa al igual que todos en el curso

Natsu simplemente sonrió y dijo- estoy en casa-

Así pasaron la horas, hasta que una campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases habían terminado, Natsu, pasó el día peleando y haciendo chistes, como era de esperar de él, con el que más se peleaba era con Gray, ellos actuaban familiarmente, como si se conocieran de toda una vida, sin duda alguna, para Natsu no era difícil hacer amistad con las personas, además, había entrado en el listado de problemático dentro del curso.

Natsu, Erza, Mirajane, Elfman y Gray habían salido del instituto con una gran sonrisa, luego se despidieron y cada quien tomaron sus propios caminos para ir a sus respectivas casas.

Erza y Natsu, habían acordado pasar por la tienda para comprar los ingredientes necesarios para hacer la cena.

Entraron en la tienda más cercana, luego compraron todos los ingredientes, luego fueron a esperar en la fila de la caja registradora, pasaron unos minutos y la fila había disminuido solo un poco.

Erza, recordó algo y luego sacó de su mochila la carta que Gildarts le había entregado, sacó la carta del sobre y comenzó a leerlo, una vez terminado, se sobresaltó.

-Natsu, paga todo- dijo la chica saliendo de la tienda

-¿Eh?, espera Erza- dijo Natsu a Erza, pero ella ya había salido de la tienda

Pasaron otros minutos y Natsu terminó de pagar todo y salió de la tienda, este ya se encontraba cerca del departamento, estaba enojado por lo que hiso Erza.

Entró en el apartamento, subió el ascensor hasta el quintó piso en donde se encontraba su departamento, caminó por los pacillos, hasta que llego delante de la puerta de su departamento.

-Esa pequeña, me escuhara…- dijo Natsu enojado, metiendo la llave en la cerradura del departamento

Esta no giraba para abrirse, cosa que le resultó extraño a Natsu, entonces giró la perilla de la puerta abriéndola

Natsu, al abrirlo, se encontró con Erza y unos tres sujetos extraños, sentados en el sofá de la sala, estos, eran de diferentes tamaños, uno era alto, mientras que los otros dos eran del mismo tamaño, estaban vestido con unos trajes blancos, el alto, tenía el pelo rubio, mientras que los otros dos, tenían el pelo azul y verde.

Todos giraron al ver a Natsu entrar, este quedó sorprendido, ¿quiénes eran esos sujetos?.

-¡Ahí está, el es mi novio!- dijo Erza señalándolo

Natsu, al escucharlo, giró para ver si no había nadie tras, luego giró nuevamente dirigiendo la mirada a Erza y se señaló desconcertado.

-Eres tan gracioso- dijo Erza, levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el, sujetándose fuertemente por el brazo de Natsu- les presento a Natsu Dragneel, mi novio- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡¿Eh?!- preguntó gritando Natsu

**Continuara…**

**Hola, soy yo Tobías Cantero, les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, gracias por sus hermosos reviews, ¿les puedo hacer una pregunta?, ¿les gustaría ver en esta historia a Lucy?, si es que no, díganmelo, por favor, es que quiero que mis lectores sean felices :3**

**Aclaraciones… solo es una je je**

**Lo escribo por si es que no lo entendieron, si es que sí, estoy feliz, ya que hice bien mi trabajo, bueno, en la parte en el que Loke grita a Natsu- ¡Tu eres el raro!-. Er porque Natsu al llegar al curso, se unió a la pelea sin que nadie le conozca, ese Natsu es todo un loquillo.**

**Finn de las aclaraciones:**

**Eso es todo, de nuevo doy la gracias y esperó sus reviews con ansias, me dan fuerza para continuar escribiendo, nos vemos, me despido con una gran sonrisa **


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3- La protegeré **

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

Natsu no podía creer lo que acababa de oír, ¿novio?, ¿desde cuándo?, simplemente no podía entender la situación

-Erza, ¿qué está pasando aquí?- preguntó susurrando al oído de la chica

-Solo sígueme la corriente, te explicare todo más tarde- contestó la chica, susurrando al oído del chico

-Así eres el novio de la señorita Scarlet- dijo uno peli verde sentado en el sofás

Natsu miró al sujeto, luego a Erza, para mirar por última vez al sujeto y contestar con un simple ´´ Sí ´´

-Entiendo- dijo el sujeto con una sonrisa- en ese caso debemos de presentarnos, soy Mithori- se presentó el peli verde

-Soy Kiiró- se presentó el peli amarillo seriamente

- Y yo soy Kuroi- dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa

-Mucho gustó, soy N…-

-Natsu Dragneel, nos acaba de presentar la señorita Scarlet- interrumpió el peli verde

-Je je, lo olvide- rió el chico rascándose la cabeza

-Discúlpenlo, es un tonto- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

- Oye- dijo el Natsu un poco ofendido-por cierto, ¿ustedes que son de Erza?- preguntó el chico, dirigiendo su mirada a los tres sujetos

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Mithori confundido

-Me refiero a si son algún tipo de familiar o algo así-

-No, nosotros somos los guarda espaldas de la señorita Scarlet- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Guarda espaldas?, ¿tienes guarda espaldas?- preguntó confundido a la chica

-Así es, cuidábamos de Erza-chan desde que tenía tan solo cinco años- dijo con una sonrisa

-Pasábamos día y noche cuidándola- dijo Kiro apretando los puños

-E incluso la bañábamos, mira, tengo algunas fotos- dijo Kuroi mostrándole una foto a Natsu

La foto era algo peculiar, en ella estaba una Erza de cinco años, tomando un baño, al lado suyo estaban ellos tres, Natsu al verlo se sonrojo un poco.

-¡Basta!- gritó Erza, sacándoles la foto- ¡¿Acaso son una clase de pervertidos?!- dijo sonrojada, guardando la foto

-Vamos, no se avergüence señorita- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

-Esperen- dijo el chico confundido- Erza vive en este departamento más de dos años, sí ustedes son sus guarda espaldas, ¿Por qué no viven con ella?-

-Veras, hace tres años atrás, Erza-chan había escapado de su casa con la excusa de que iba a vivir con su novio en un país desconocido- dijo Kuroi, tapándose los ojos para no llorar

-Nunca más la volvimos a ver- dijo Mithori, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente

-Hasta el día de hoy, que nos volvimos a reunir- dijo Kiiró, mientras apretaba sus puños y lloraba **(Esas últimas tres partes eran estilo anime, ustedes me entienden)**

-Eso…, es muy triste- dijo Natsu, mientras se unía a llorar con ellos

-Verdad que sí- dijo Kiiró

-No puede ser- dijo Erza, con una gota cayéndole por la cien-

-Pero ahora que conocemos al novio, podemos estar un poco más seguro- dijo Kuroi, dándole palmadas en el hombro a Natsu

-¿Qué tal si tomamos asientos- dijo Erza, con una sonrisa

Todos asintieron con la cabeza, para luego, cada uno tomar asiento, antes de que Natsu se sentara, Erza lo empujó para atrás, sorprendiéndolo.

-¿Qué pasa Erza?- preguntó Natsu, sorprendido

-Escucha, no quiero que hables al menos que te lo diga- dijo la pelirroja, susurrando

-Pero ¿por qué?- preguntó el chico en el mismo tono que la chica

-Solo hazlo-

-Está bien- dijo el chico un poco molesto

-Gracias-

Natsu y Erza se dirigieron a sentarse en los sofás, uno al lado del otro.

-Bien, cuéntenme, ¿desde cuándo son novios?- preguntó el peli negro con una sonrisa

-Pues…- dijo Natsu algo nervioso

-Desde hace tres años- dijo la chica con una sonrisa

-¿Tres años?- preguntó el rubio sorprendido

-Así es- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa nerviosa

-Entiendo, pero, ¿por qué nunca nos lo has contado señorita?- preguntó el peli verde

- Es mi vida personal, ¿por que debían saberlo?- dijo cruzando los brazos y desviando la mirada

-Tan cruel como siempre, señorita- dijo llorando **(Estilo anime)**

-Somos su guarda espalda señorita, es nuestro deber saber todo sobre usted- dijo Kiiró seriamente

-Eso es lo que me cansa- dijo la chica un poco enojada

-Bueno, quisiera saber más acerca de usted, Ntasu- dijo Mithori a Natsu

-Claro, ¿qué quieres saber?-

-Primero, ¿de dónde vienes?-

Erza, al escuchar eso, también prestó atención, puesto que tampoco lo sabía.

-Vengo de Kanto- dijo seriamente

-Kanto, ¿eh?- dijo sorprendido **(Kanto: área geográfica de Honshu, la isla más grande de Japón)**

- ¿Hace cuanto que vives aquí?- preguntó Kuroi

-Hace tres años- mintió el chico

-Entiendo, ahora le hare unas preguntas acerca de la señorita Scarlet- dijo el peli verde

Al escuchar eso, ambos chicos se asustaron, puesto a que no llevan mucho tiempo conociéndose, Natsu no podría responder a las preguntas.

- Dime, Natsu, ¿Cuál es la comida y tipo de música que le gusta a la señorita?- preguntó Mithori con una sonrisa

Natsu se quedó por un tiempo estático, debía responder y debía hacerlo rápido, ¿comida favorita?, ¿música favorita?, ¿cómo iba a saberlo?, apenas la conoce unos cuantos días, solo hay una cosa por hacer, improvisar.

-Eh…, le gusta la música clásica y el espagueti-

-Correctó- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

Erza suspiro de alivio al oír que la respuesta fue correcta.

-Bien, siguiente pregunta- prosiguió Kiiró- ¿cuál es el postre preferido de Erza-chan?-

-Pastel de fresa-

-Correcto-

Esa pregunta fue fácil, él lo sabía, ya que este poco tiempo que pasó con ella, solo la ha visto cenar una cosa, pastel de freza acompañado de una taza de café.

-Solo tengo una pregunta más que hacerle, ¿ya lo han hecho el amor?- preguntó Kuroi sonrojado, al igual que los otros dos

Natsu y Erza, al escucharlo, se quedaron completamente sonrojados, sobre todo la chica, ella se quedó más roja que su cabello.

-¡KUROI! Gritó Erza completamente sonrojada

-¿Qué?, curiosidad-

-Por cierto, señorita Scarlet, me eh enterado de que usted asiste a un instituto cerca de aquí, ¿vedad?- Preguntó el peli verde

- Así es- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué tal va todo ahí, nadie lo molesta?-

-No, tengo grandes amigos, además, Natsu me protegerá, ¿verdad, cariño?- preguntó Erza, tomando de la mano a Natsu

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-Así que sabes luchar, ¿eh, Natsu?- preguntó Kuroi seriamente

-Así es-

-En ese caso, te importaría si probamos tu fuerza- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa

-¿Cómo?- preguntó el chico

-En una batalla- dijo Mithori

-No, paren, chico- dijo Erza preocupada

-Claro- respondió Natsu

-Qué, Natsu, no- dijo Erza intentando detenerlo

-Lo siento Erza, pero cuando me retan a una batalla, no puedo negármelo, después de todo, me encantan-

-Bien, salgamos- dijo Mithori

Todos se encontraban fuera del departamento, en un callejón, Erza lucía un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo a que su ´´novio´´ resultara herido, por otra parte, él, lucía feliz.

-Estás listo, yo seré el primero- dijo Kuroi, tronando sus nudillos

-Cuando quieras- respondió Natsu, con una sonrisa

-Ahí voy-

Dicho eso, el primero en atacar fue Kuroi, el cual fue corriendo a atacarlo, Natsu simplemente lo esperó, Kuroi estaba apuntó de golpearlo, pero el peli rosado, simplemente esquivó el puñetazo del pelinegro.

-Tienes buenos reflejos- dijo apretando el puño con una sonrisa- veamos si ahora puedes esquivarlos-

Kuroi comenzó a dar varios puñetazos consecutivos, Natsu simplemente se limitó a esquivarlos sin derramar una sola gota de sudor, así pasaron unos segundos hasta que kuroi se cansó.

-¿Terminaste?- preguntó Natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- preguntó el pelinegro

Natsu le propino una patada en la costilla del hombre, mandándolo a volar entre las basuras.

-El siguiente- dijo con una sonrisa

Erza estaba completamente sorprendida, no sabía que Natsu peleaba tan bien.

-Valla, eres fuerte- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa- tu oponente seré yo-

Erza al ver que Natsu iba a luchar contra Kiiró asustó, él era el más grande y rudo entre los tres, la primera vez que lo vio se asustó por su apariencia, era un sujeto amable y gracioso, pero en los combates, esa es otra historia.

-Comencemos- dijo Kiiró tronando su cuello

Kiiró fue corriendo en dirección a Natsu, este se sorprendió al ver su velocidad, como era muy alto y musculoso, pensó que iba a ser lento, se equivocó.

Una vez que llegó junto a Natsu, se preparó para propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero Natsu fue más rápido y logró esquivarlo, tirándose por atrás.

Cuando el puño de Kiiró impactó contra el suelo, este quedó destrozado por la fuerza de él, el chico al verlo quedó impresionado.

-¿Etas austado?- preguntó Kiiró con una sonrisa

-No- contestó Natsu- estoy encendido-

En ese momento, Kiiró se abalanzó para darle otro puñetazo, pero Natsu lo esquivó y le propinó una fuerte patada en la mandíbula.

Este simplemente quedó parado, mirando al cielo, para luego bajar su cabeza y mirar al chico con una sonrisa.

Natsu quedó sorprendido al verlo, lo golpeó con mucha fuerza en la mandíbula, pero no logro ni rasguñarlo.

En ese momento, Kiiró agarró a Natsu por el cuello de la bufanda, grave error.

-Termino- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu, se encontraba parado, había sombras que tapaban sus ojos.

-Suelta mi bufanda- dijo Natsu seriamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó el rubio, ya que no lo pudo oír claramente

-¡Qué sueltes mi bufanda!- gritó enojado el chico, para luego propinarle una fuerte patada en su panza

Ese golpe fue muy fuerte, provocando que su defensa baje, cosa que Natsu no paso por desapercibido, aprovechó el momento t le dio una fuerte patada en las piernas, haciendo que se cayera, dando por terminada la batalla.

Erza estaba aún más sorprendida al ver a Natsu victorioso contra Kiiró, Natsu era asombroso.

-Vaya, has ganado dos batallas consecutivas-Dijo el peli verde aplaudiéndolo

-Solo quedas tú- dijo seriamente

-Antes de comenzar, solo tengo una pregunta que hacerte- dijo con una sonrisa- dime, ¿estás dispuesto a proteger a la señorita Erza?-

Natsu simplemente sonrió, luego lo miro seriamente- yo la protegeré- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo- dijo con una sonrisa- comencemos-

-Tus compañeros tocaron mi bufanda, los hare pagar- dijo enojado

El primero en atacar fue Natsu, que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció delante de Mithoria, estaba a punto de darle un puñetazo, pero Mithori lo detuvo con una sola mano, para luego golpearlo en la panza y tirarlo.

Natsu no tardo en recuperarse, para luego darle una patada en las piernas, el Mithori salto para evitar el ataque, luego quiso darle un fuerte puñetazo en la cara del chico, pero logró esquivarlo.

Mithori comenzó a propinar varios puñetazos consecutivos, sin embargo, Natsu logró esquiva cada puñetazo, hasta que choco con la pared de uno de los callejones, el peli verde sonrió al ver que el chico no tenía escapatoria, estaba contra la espada y la pared.

-Termino- dijo con una sonrisa

Estaba apuntó de dar el golpe final, pero natsu se cubrió con sus brazos, colocando sus brazos en forma x, protegiéndose del ataque.

Mithori quedó sorprendido, al ver como s protegió, Natsu, deshizo la x, para luego dar un fuerte cabezazo a Mithori, provocando que ambas frentes sangraran.

Mithori, se cubrió la cara del dolor, dando oportunidad a Natsu para atacar, este le dio un fuerte puñetazo en la panza del peli verde, provocando que impactara contra la pared, terminando el combate.

Erza, al ver que Natsu ganó el combate, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz.

-Veo que has ganado- dijo Mithori con una sonrisa

-Si- contestó con una sonrisa

En ese momento, Erza, Kiiró y Kuroi, llegaron con una sonrisa

-¡Ganaste!-dijo la chica abrasándolo

-Señorita Erza- dijo Mithori, levantándose con la ayuda de Kuroi y Kiiró- su padre no está augusto con que huyera de su casa, por eso nos mando a que te llevásemos con él- dijo seriamente

-¡No quiero ir!- dijo ocultándose detrás de Natsu

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Qué?- dijeron ambos confundidos

-Sé que no quiere dejar a su novio y amigos, además, tienes a alguien que te cuide mejor que nosotros- dijo con una sonrisa- por eso, aceptamos que te quedes-

-En serio- dijo la chica sorprendida

-Claro- dijo Kiiró con una sonrisa

-Natsu Dragneel- dijo Kuroi - por favor, cuide de Erza-chan, confiamos en usted-

-Claro, lo haré- dijo abrazando rodeándola con sus brazos

-Me alegro- dijo con una sonrisa- es hora de partir- dijo volteándose- por cierto, no sé si su padre se lo tomara muy bien, tal vez venga más personas en busca de llevársela, cuídese - dijo para luego irse

-Entremos- dijo Erza exhausta, al ver partir a los tres

Una vez adentro, Erza ayudó a Natsu a sentarse, después de todo él estaba más cansado que ella, el día fue largo y agotador.

-Erza- llamó Natsu a la chica

-¿Si?-

-Creo que me debes una explicación-

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo tomando asiento-¿qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, empezando por, ¿quién es tu padre?-

- Se llama Akaihi, y es el jefe de los Yakuza- dijo no muy orgullosa **( Yakuza: es la mafia en Japón)**

-¿Qué?-

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el capítulo 3, por fin han terminado los exámenes, estoy feliz por ello, ahora tendré más tiempo para dedicarme a subir más capítulos, por favor Reviews, si es que le gustó o no, así sabré si es que hago un buen trabajo, eso es todo, nos vemos, chau, chau. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4- Salamander y Titania**

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

-Sí, creo que sí- dijo tomando asiento-¿qué quieres saber?-

-Todo, empezando con, ¿quién es tu padre?-

Erza solo suspiro y prosiguió-se llama Akaihi y es el jefe de los Yakuza-

-¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendido 

Natsu se encontraba impactado por las palabras de Erza, no podía creerlo, ¿su padre es el jefe de los Yakuzas?.

-Yo siempre estuve sola- contó con un tonó triste

Natsu al oír eso, salió del trance en el que estaba para prestarle atención.

-Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía un año de edad, mi padre nunca me contó la razón de su muerte, solo podía verla en retratos o en fotos familiares, era hermosa- contaba con una sonrisa, mientras pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos- nunca pude saber cómo se siente tener una madre-

-Erza- dijo un Natsu triste

-A veces pienso que preferiría que mi padre sea el muerto envés de mi madre- dijo abrazándose a sí misma

-¡No digas eso Erza!- dijo Natsu acercándose a ella- No lo conozco, pero sé que te ama, después de todo es tu padre-

-Gracias Natsu, pero te equivocas- dijo con una sonrisa forzada- para él solo soy una simple marioneta-

Natsu al oír eso se quedó sorprendido, ¿qué clase de bastardo tiene como padre Erza?.

-Para mi padre solo soy la heredera de los Yakuza, para él ese es la razón de mi existencia- dijo casi llorando, sin dudas alguna es un maldito bastardo- desde chica, nunca he tenido una conversación estable con él, solo lo veía a la hora de cenar, y aún así, nunca he podido hablar con él-

Natsu escuchaba atentamente el relató de Erza, después de todo entendía sus sentimientos, él tampoco sabe cómo se siente el tener un padre o una madre.

-Pero no estaba sola el cien por ciento, porqué tenía a Mithori, Kiiró y Kuroi- dijo con una sonrisa- mi padre los había contratado para que me protegieran, al principió le tenía mucho miedo, pero luego ganaron mi confianza, siempre estaban ahí, cuidándome, haciéndome reír, por alguna razón, cuando pensaba en una figura paterna, aparecían ellos tres-

Natsu estaba feliz, por lo menos ellos tres hicieron un buen trabajo al cuidarla y criarla.

-Aunque eran muy sobreprotectores, en la calle, todos los que se acercaban a mí, ellos lo golpeaban, por eso en la escuela, me alegaba de los demás, por temor a que resultaran heridos-

Natsu estaba sorprendido, aunque Erza se sentía sola, no interactuaba con nadie para protegerlos.

-Según los empleados de la casa, mi madre siempre me leía un libro acerca de una chica llamada Titania, ella tenía la edad que tengo ahora, **(17 años)**, tenía un amigo que siempre la protegía llamado Salamander, ellos siempre ayudaban a los demás, si es que tenían algún problema, yo quería ser como ella- contó algo nostálgica

Erza tenía buenos y malos momentos en su infancia, pero aún así tiene un buen corazón.

-Natsu, ¿tienes algún sueño?- preguntó abrazándose a sí misma

Natsu al oírlo, se sorprendió, para luego desviar su mirada y contestar- no lo sé-

-¿No lo sabes?- preguntó, para luego reír dulcemente

Natsu se sorprendió al verla reír, desde que se mudó a este departamento no la había visto reír

-Lo siento, me parece gracioso que alguien no sepa si tiene un sueño- dijo con una sonrisa- yo tenía uno- dijo bajando su mirada

-¿Tenías?-

-Quería ser como Titania, como una heroína, y ayudar a aquellos que lo necesiten- dijo con una sonrisa- que tonto, ¿no?-

Natsu al oírlo simplemente sonrió- no, más bien es algo lindo- dijo brindándole un sonrisa que solo él sabe dar.

Erza al oírlo fijo si mirada a la de él sorprendida y luego comenzó a llorar, Natsu al verla, se sorprendió.

- L..lo siento, n..no quería decir algo que te hiriera- dijo un poco asutado

En ese momento, Erza se paró y lo abrazó- Gracias, Natsu, solo déjame estar así por un tiempo- dijo ocultando su mirada en su pecho.

Natsu, solo se quedó sorprendido, para luego sonreír y acariciar su cabeza- no te preocupes, te protegeré-

Pasaron unos minutos quedándose en esa posición, hasta que Erza se quedó dormida y Natsu tuvo que llevarla a su habitación, recostarla en su cama y taparla con la sabana, cuándo estaba apuntó de salir escucho unos susurros de Erza que llamarón su atención.

-Natsu, no me dejes- dijo derramando unas lágrimas

-No lo haré- dijo, dándole un beso en la frente, para luego salir de la habitación

Natsu se encontraba pensativo, discutía consigo mismo, acerca de ¿Qué haría cuando Erza despierte?, o, ¿qué clase de padre tiene Erza?.

En ese momento, la puerta del departamento sonó, sacando a Natsu de sus pensamientos, se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

-Gildarts no estoy de humor para…- se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver de que no era Gildarts

Era un sujeto alto, musculoso y pelado, tenía una cicatriz debajo del ojo derecho, al parecer fue hecho por un cuchillo, también tenía unos lentes de sol que sobresalía del bolsillo de la camisa.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Mi jefe quiere hablar con la señorita Erza - dijo el sujeto, su voz era gruesa y ronca

-¿Tu jefe?-

-Así es, es señor Scarlet le busca-

En ese momento Natsu quedó sorprendido, ¿su padre vino por ella?, Natsu miró la puerta de la habitación de Erza, luego sonrió y fijo si mirada al del sujeto.

-Quiero hablar con él- dijo seriamente

-Lo siento, el señor Scarlet solo vino por su hija- dijo seriamente

-Dije que quiero hablar con él- dijo ya un poco molestó, no lo harían cambiar de opinión

-Deja que hablé con el señor Scarlet, Simon- dijo un sujeto conocido por él chico

-Pero…, Mithori- dijo Simon sorprendido

-déjalo- dijo seriamente

-De acuerdo- dijo volteándose

-Mithori, gracias- agradeció Natsu con una sonrisa

-Todo por el novio de la señorita Erza- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa-andando- dijo volteándose

-Claro- dijo saliendo del departamento

Salieron del apartamento y caminaron hasta llegar a una limosina al otro lado de la calle, ahí el Mithori habló con el guarda espalda, que protegía la puerta, donde de seguro estaba el padre de Erza.

-Entra- indicó a Natsu, este obedeció y entró

Dentro, se encontraba un hombre de 35 años de edad, este tenía el cabello de un color escarlata, al igual que su hija, llevaba puesto un traje de color gris, con una corbata negra y un par de zapatos del mismo que la corbata.

-¿Usted es el padre de Erza?- preguntó Natsu tomando asiento

-Sí, lo soy- contestó el padre seriamente- tú debes ser Natsu, ¿me equivoco?- preguntó seriamente

-Así es, soy el novio de su hija- dijo seriamente

-Debes tener valor para entrar en el auto del jefe de los Yakuzas cuando no eres invitado-dijo prendiendo un cigarro

-Escuche, si vienes para llevarse a Erza, lamento decirle que se irá con las manos vacías-

-Eres interesante, chico- dijo expulsando el humo del cigarro por la boca- ¿quieres?- dijo ofreciéndole un cigarro

-Gracias, pero no fumo- dijo rechazándolo

-Entiendo- dijo guardándolo en la caja nuevamente-¿Erza te contó porqué huyo de casa?-

-Sí, me lo contó-

-¿Puedes decírmelo?-

-No- dijo seriamente

-¿Por qué?- dijo algo enfadado

-Por que usted no merece saber nada acerca de ella- dijo seriamente

-Entiendo -dijo con una sonrisa

-Entonces, ¿no me ayudaras a que vuelva a casa?-

-No, no lo hare-

-Tal vez esto te haga recapacitarlo- dijo arrojándole una bolsa

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó agarrando la bolsa

-Una bolsa llena de dinero- dijo con una sonrisa

Natsu simplemente sonrió y le lanzo nuevamente la bolsa.

-Su dinero no me interesa, no dejare que Erza vuelva a esa asquerosa vida, no contigo- dijo enojado

-Vaya, hasta ahora no he conocido alguien que rechace mi dinero, eres interesante Dragneel- dijo con una sonrisa- dime, ¿para qué has venido?-

-Para ver qué clase de sujeto eres-

-Entonces, ¿qué opinas de mí?-

-Qué eres un maldito infeliz- respondió con una sonrisa

-Sabes cómo cabrear a una persona, ¿verdad?- dijo con una sonrisa

-A los bastardos como tú sí- dijo mientras salía de la limosina

-¿Te vas ya?, quédate a jugar un rato más- dijo con una sonrisa

-Solo vine a conocerlo, es todo- respondió

-Oye, dale esto a Erza- dijo entregándole un libro rojo

-Esto es- dijo leyendo la portada del libro, en ella estaba escrito ´´Titania´´

-Nos vemos- dijo tirando el cigarro al suelo

-Espere-

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Quiero saber algo, para ti, ¿qué es Erza?-

-La próxima heredera de los Yakuza- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bastardo- dijo Natsu cabreado, apuntó de propinarle un fuerte puñetazo, pero el padre de Erza, lo detuvo con una solo golpe.

-Tranquiló imbécil- dijo apretando el puño de Natsu- te falta mucho, si es que quieres hacerme un rasguño-

-Pues a ti te falta mucho para ser un buen padre- dijo con una sonrisa

-Cómo sea- dijo soltándolo y empujándolo- cuida de Ella, ¿ok?

-No hace falta que me lo digas- dijo frotándose la mano

-Solo cuídate Dragneel, por qué esto aun no termina- dijo serrando la ventanilla para luego irse

Natsu simplemente se quedó viendo, para luego apretar su puño con mucha fuerza- No puedo permitir que ese sujeta haga más daño a Erza de lo que ya hizo-

Estaba dispuesto a irse, cuando recordó que el libro, cayó al suelo cuando quiso golpear a ese bastardo, así que lo agarró, al verlo le invadió la curiosidad, no pudo evitarlo, así que lo abrió y vio el dibujo ilustrado por el autor, Titania era parecida a Erza, mientras que él Salamander era parecido a él.

Natsu quedó sorprendido al ver las similitudes del dibujo, era como si el autor se hubiera inspirado en ellos para el diseño de los personajes.

En ese momento, las palabras de Erza cruzaron por su mente, _´´ soñaba en ser como Titania, una heroína que ayude a aquellos que lo necesiten, que tonto, ¿no?._

-No lo es, Erza- dijo con una sonrisa, serrando el libro

En ese momento, miró el apartamento y luego sonrió- Tengo una idea-

-¡Erza, despierta!- se escucho la voz de Natsu, llamándola

Erza, se había despertado pesadamente, se frotó los ojos debido a que había dormido mucho.

En ese momento, una imagen apareció en la cabeza de la chica, la imagen de ella abrazando al chico, al recordarlo se sonrojo levemente, luego sonrió.

-¡Erza!- volvió a gritar el chico

-¡Voy!- respondió la cica, levantándose de la cama

Pasaron unos segundos, hasta que por fin había bajado.

-Te has tardado- regañó el chico

-Cállate, tú tampoco te bajas tan rápido-

-Como sea, vamos- dijo abriendo la puerta

-Vamos, ¿a dónde?- preguntó confundida

-Solo sígueme- dijo agarrándola de la mano, y empujándola para que se vallan

En ese momento, Erza veía de otra forma a Natsu, le parecía, ¿atractivo?.

-¿Este es Natsu?- se preguntó a si misma

Salieron del departamento como una bala, Natsu parecía muy emocionado, en cuanto a Erza, no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Corrieron por unos segundos, hasta que llegaron a, ¿una casa?

-¿Qué es este lugar?- preguntó Erza confundida

-Es el antiguo despacho de mi padre, o eso me contó Gildrts- contestó el chico con una

-¿Y para que me trajiste?- preguntó aún confundida

-¿Recuerdas tu sueño?-

-Claro, te lo conté hace unas horas-

-¿Qué te parece si lo cumplimos?-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-Ayudemos a los que nos necesites, seamos como Titania- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Pero cómo lo haremos?-

-Creemos un sitió web, en donde aquellos que necesiten ayuda, acudan a nosotros-

Erza solo se quedó viéndolo, para luego sonreír y sacar unas cuantas lágrimas.

-¿Erza?- preguntó acercándose a ella

-Natsu, gracias- dijo abrazándolo-¿pero cómo nos llamaremos?-

-¿Qué te parece si te llamas, Titania?- preguntó con una sonrisa

-¿Titania?, me gusta ese nombre- dijo con una sonrisa- pero, ¿Tú?-

-Seré Salamander, ya que soy él amigo que protege a la chica-dijo con una sonrisa

-Tonto- dijo sonrojada- gracias, Natsu- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-De nada-

-Vamos, entremos al despacho, debe estar polvorienta, hay que limpiarla- dijo caminando

-Claro- dijo con una sonrisa-_ Debo hacerlo, por Erza, y para olvidar lo que he hecho antes- _pensó mientras caminaba para entrar al despacho

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he vuelo, y con un nuevo capítulo recién salido del horno, XD, bueno, espero que les guste, me esforcé por hacerlo, si tiene alguna crítica constructiva para dármela, lo aceptare con mucho gustó, dejen reviews si les gustó y si no, ¡igual!, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5- ¿Necesitas ayuda?**

El salía por el horizonte, dando a entender que había amanecido, sus rayos alumbraban las ventanas de todos los hogares de la ciudad de Magnolia.

Natsu se encontraba en su habitación, usando el computador, navegando en una página web que decía ´´_Salamander y Titania´´_.

-Maldición- dijo al ver que no había ninguna solicitud de ayuda en la página web que él había creado.

-¡Natsu, debemos irnos!- se escuchó la voz de Erza que provenía del otro lado de la puerta

-¡Ya voy!- respondió cerrando la página, para luego apagar el computador y levantarse de la cilla en la que estaba sentado

Pasaron una semana desde que Natsu creó la página y al parecer nadie solicita de su ayuda, puesto que no ha recibido ningún mensaje.

Por un lado estaba feliz, ya que nadie tiene problemas en Magnolia, sin embargo estaba triste por no poder cumplir el sueño de Erza, hasta el momento.

Natsu salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la salida, donde Erza le esperaba con los brazos cruzados.

-Lo siento, ya estoy listo- se disculpó Natsu con una sonrisa

-¿Qué estabas haciendo?- preguntó Erza un poco curiosa

-Estaba revisando la página web-

-¿Y…?-

-Hasta ahora no hay ninguna solicitud- respondió un poco triste

-Ya veo- dijo de la misma forma

-No te preocupes, ayudaremos a los que nos necesiten cuando nos necesiten, ahora, solo nos queda esperar- dijo Natsu acariciando el pelo de Erza

-Tienes razón- dijo con una sonrisa- ahora hay que irnos- dijo dándose media vuelta

Al salir del apartamento, se encontraron con la dulce Mira, la cual los esperaba al otro lado de la calle. Erza al verla, la saludó con la mano y corrió donde ella

-Hola Mira- saludó la pelirroja con una sonrisa

-Hola Erza- saludó con otra sonrisa- y Natsu- dijo al verlo acercase a ellas

-Hola- saludó en un bostezo

-Bueno, debemos apurarnos- dijo Erza volteándose

Mientras caminaban en dirección al instituto, Erza y Mira hablaban animadamente, Natsu simplemente se limitaba a oír y no decir nada.

Pasaron como unos 30 minutos hasta que llegaron al instituto, Erza y Mira se despidieron de Natsu y fueron a la dirección, puesto que el director las llamó, Natsu fue a su curso.

Al abrir la puerta, una cubeta llena de agua helada se le cayó encima, dejándolo mojado y con la cubeta en la cabeza.

-¡¿Quién fue el imbécil?!- preguntó enojado

Todos en el curso señalaron a Gray

-No puedo creer que hayas caído en el truco más estúpido del mundo- dijo Gray riéndose de él

-Ya veras, desgraciado- contestó apretando los puños, para luego tirarle la cubeta

Gray al verlo, lo esquivó fácilmente, pero la cubeta fue a impactar en la cabeza de un sujeto, que estaba a espaldas hablando con un amigo, este al sentir el impacto de la cubeta en su cabeza, se giró y al ver a Gray lo golpeó pensando que fue él el que le arrogó la cubeta.

Luego otro sujeto golpeó al sujeto que lastimo a Gray y otro sujeto a ese sujeto, así sucesivamente hasta que todos dentro del curso terminaron involucrándose y comenzando la primera batalla del día.

Erza y Mira terminaron de hablar con el director, acerca de cosas respectivas a su curso, mientras caminaban rumbo al curso.

-Oye, Erza, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?-

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Crees que Natsu es lindo?- preguntó con una sonrisa pícara

-¿¡Qué?!- preguntó sonrojada- ¡¿a qué viene esa pregunta?!-

-Curiosidad- respondió con una sonrisa- a mí me parece algo lindo, ¿y a ti?-

-Pues yo creo que es un tonto- respondió, abriendo la puerta del curso

Quedó sorprendida al ver el desastre dentro del curso, todas las cillas estaban esparcidas, algunas rotas, en la pizarra estaba escrito ´´_Natsu es el mejor´´_.

-Ara ara, esto es un desastre- dijo Mira con una sonrisa

-¿Quién comenzó esto?- preguntó Erza enojada

Todos dentro del curso se detuvieron al ver a la pelirroja y señalaron a Natsu,

-Natsu- dijo Erza, con un aura negra a su alrededor

-¡Gray, terminemos con esto!- gritó Natsu, sin percatarse de la presencia de Erza

-¡Concuerdo contigo!- contestó Gray, sin percatarse de la presencias de ella

Los dos corrieron en dirección del uno al otro, pero cuando estaban apuntó de chocar puños, Erza los agarró e hiso que sus frentes chocaran el uno a los otros.

-Cálmense- dijo Erza con un aura negra a su alrededor

-L-lo siento- dijeron los al mismo tiempo, mientras estaban tirados en el suelo con unas vendas en sus frentes

En ese momento la campana sonó, dando a entender que las clases ya habían comenzado.

En ese momento, todos colocaron correctamente las cillas y se sentaron en ellas.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y de ella entró el profesor de matemática Macao.

-Bien, comencemos- dijo Macao, colocando sus libros en el escritorio del profesor, que por cierto era grande y grueso.

Pasaron dos horas y la campana por fin había sonado, dando por terminado la hora de matemática.

-¡Ah!, ¡no entiendo cómo resolver este ejercicio! – dijo alborotando su cabello

-Lo sabrías si atendieras a clase- respondió Erza guardando el cuaderno debajo de su pupitre

En ese momento, Erza y Natsu escucharon de una conversación algo que les llamó la atención.

-¿Escucharon hablar de una página web que ayuda al que lo necesite_?_

Natsu y Erza al escucharlo, se miraron mutuamente, para luego levantarse del lugar en el que estaban sentados e ir junto al grupo.

-Disculpen, ¿esa página no se llama ´´Salamander y Titania´´?- preguntó Erza al acercarse a ellos

-Así es- respondió un sujeto en el grupo

-Yo también he oído hablar de ello- dijo Gray, el cual había entrado en el grupo- he oído rumores acerca de ese grupo-

-¿Rumores?- preguntó Natsu

-Así es, he oído que está formada por contrabandistas- respondió el pelinegro

Natsu y Erza quedaron sorprendidos al oír ese espantoso rumor.

-Pues yo oí un rumor acerca de que estaba conformado por un par de asesinos en busca de su presa- dijo un sujeto en el grupo

-Enserio, que miedo- dijo una chica tapándose la boca

Natsu y Erza estaban aún más sorprendidos, ¿cómo corrió tan rápido rumores en internet acerca del grupo que ellos habían creado?.

-Son solo rumores- dijo Mira entrando a la conversación

-Mira tiene razón- dijo Erza- no todo lo que oigan será cierto-

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y de ella salió el profesor de la siguiente materia, dando por terminado la conversación.

Todos fueron a sentarse a sus respectivas mesas, pero cuando Natsu estaba apuntó de sentarse, el profesor lo llamó.

-Señor Dragneel, el director quiere hablar con usted-

Natsu miró confundido al profesor, para luego ver a Erza y Gray, los cuales se sentaban a su lado, de la misma forma, ellos solo lo miraron confundidos.

-Señor Dragneel- dijo el profesor

-Entiendo- dijo, saliendo de la clase

Natsu se encontraba caminando por los pacillos, en dirección a la coordinación, en el camino, se preguntaba si había hecho algo malo, pero no recordaba hacerlo, solo le quedaba ir y descubrirlo ahí.

Al llegar tocó la puerta de la dirección, al no recibir ninguna respuesta, decidió entrar de todas formas.

Al entrar, encontró al director hablando con… ¿Gildarts?.

-¿Natsu?- preguntó el peli-marrón al verlo entrar

-¿Gildarts, que haces aquí?-preguntó Natsu sorprendido

-Solo hablaba con un viejo amigo- respondió con una sonrisa- pero ya me iba- dijo tocándolo en el hombros y saliendo de la sala.

-Me alegro que hayas venido, Natsu- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿Para qué me has llamado, viejo?- preguntó Natsu confundido

-Te llamé para hacerte unas cuantas preguntas- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Preguntas?-

-Lee esto- dijo tirándole un folleto

Natsu lo agarró, puesto le llamó la atención lo que estaba escrito en la portada, ahí estaba su nombre.

Natsu lo leyó detenidamente, letra por letra, hoja por hoja, una vez terminó de leerlo, sonrió.

-Veo que saben todo- dijo devolviéndole el folleto

-Claro, sabemos todo acerca de nuestros alumnos, eso te incluye- dijo guardando el folleto

Dentro del folleto, estaba toda la información de Natsu, desde pequeño hasta la actualidad.

-Entonces, ahora que saben todo acerca de mí, ¿Qué harán al respecto?- preguntó seriamente

-No te preocupes, lo que hayas hecho en el pasado no nos incumbe, en esta escuela hay alumnos con muchas historias diferentes, y cada uno marcó sus vidas, un ejemplo es Erza y tú- dijo Makarov con una sonrisa

-¿Qué estas queriendo decirme?- preguntó Natsu seriamente

-Lo que quiero decir es que eres libre de escribir tu propia historia, tu pasado no define tu futuro, sino lo que hagas en el presente- dijo prendiendo un cigarro- dime Natsu, ¿para qué has venido a Magnolia?-

-He venido para empezar desde cero- respondió seriamente

-Entiendo, dime, ¿qué harás a partir de ahora?-

- Ya se lo dije, empezar una nueva vida, no, lo estoy haciendo- dijo seriamente

-¿No piensas contarle nada a tus amigos?-

-Es mejor que no conozcan mi pasado- dijo desviando la mirada

-Entiendo- dijo sonriendo- no te he llamado solo para hacerte preguntas- dijo sacando de su escritorio una carta- Gildarts vino hoy con la intención de darme esta carta, es para ti, me pidió que guardara la carta, puesto que creyó que no te gustaría, es de ´´_Ellos´´_- dijo entregándole la carta

-¿´´Ellos´´?- preguntó agarrando la carta, al leer quién o quiénes eran los que enviaron la carta, se la devolvió- no la quiero- dijo seriamente

-Ni siquiera la has leído-

-Viniendo de ´´_Ellos´´_ debe ser alguna estupidez-

-Haz lo que quieras con la carta, quémala si quieres, pero primero léela, pero no aquí, hazlo en otro lugar-

Natsu miro a Makarov, luego la carta y sonrió.

-De acuerso- dio volteándose para salir de la sala

-Una cosa más, cuida de Erza, es una buena mujer- dijo con una sonrisa

-No es necesario que me lo digas, adiós- dijo saliendo la sala y cerrando la puerta

-Natsu Dragneel, han hecho un buen trabajo, Igneel, Mavies- dijo el viejo aplastando el cigarro en la mesa

Natsu llegó a su curso, al entrar, Erza y Gray le preguntaron el por qué de su tardanza, él simplemente contestó con un simple ´´m_e perdí´´._

Luego de eso, pasaron las horas, hasta que llegó el momento de partir, Natsu y Erza se despidieron de Gray y Mirajane, luego pasaron por la despensa para comprar los ingredientes para la cena, al salir de ahí se dirigieron al despacho del padre de Natsu, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a una señora esperando enfrente de la puerta.

La señora aparentaba tener 25 años de edad, tenía el pelo largo y de color amarillo, llevaba puesto una blusa de color verde, junto a una falda que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, la falda era de color azul.

-Disculpe, ¿necesita algo?- preguntó Erza acercándose a la señora

-Estoy buscando a Titania y Salamander- dijo la señora, que al parecer estaba algo agitada

-Somos nosotros- respondió Natsu

-¿Son ustedes?- dijo confundida- no importa, por favor ayúdenme- dijo casi suplicando

Natsu y Erza se miraron mutuamente para luego observar a la señora

-No se preocupe, lo haremos- dijo Natsu seriamente

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el quinto capítulo, espero que les gusten y disfruten de esta historia, he hecho otro fic, esta vez un crossover entre Fairy Tail y Naruto, por favor denle una oportunidad y léanlo, bueno dejen reviews ya sean si les gustó o no, bueno nos vemos, chau chau **


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6- Te ayudaré **

**Nota: Todos los sucesos que ocurran en esta historia son sacadas de mi imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es pura coincidencia.**

Erza se encontraba sirviendo una taza de café a una señora de cabello marón de no más de 20 años, está agradeció a la pelirroja por su amabilidad y cogió la taza.

-Esto… si no es mucha molestia, ¿podría contarnos su problema?- preguntó la pelirroja delicadamente

-Claro- contestó la señora un poco triste- es por mi hijo-

-¿Su hijo?- preguntó Natsu, el cual estaba sentado en un sillón

-Así es- contestó la señora- verán, últimamente mi hijo ha vuelta a mi casa con muchas heridas en todo su cuerpo- contó un poco preocupada

-¿Cuánto años tiene su hijo?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-Trece años-

-Eso es normal- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa- yo hace esa edad volvía a mi casa completamente vendado- dijo señalándose a sí mismo, para luego recibir un golpe en la cabeza de parte de Erza

-Deja de decir estupideces- dijo apretando el puño enojada

-Lo siento- dijo sobándose la cabeza, en donde tenía un gran chinchón y una vendita encima de ella. En cuanto la señora, solo sonreía con una gota cayendo en la sien

-Disculpe, ¿su hijo tiene algún enemigo en el colegio?- preguntó Erza seriamente

-No, es por eso que me preocupa-

-Ya veo- dijo Natsu igual de serio- ¿tampoco es un buscapleitos?-

-No, mi hijo siempre fue pacifico- contestó algo triste- el problema es que vuelve a casa muy tarde a casa, y cuando regresa, está triste y golpeado-

-¿Y no sabes el por qué de esa actitud?- preguntó Erza atenta

-Creo que sí- contestó tristemente- ha estado así desde que su padre murió, hace un año- Natsu y Erza, al escucharlo, se quedaron sorprendidos, sobre todo Natsu- Mi esposo y mi hijo eran muy unidos, mi hijo era muy feliz a su lado, lo admiraba, pero desde que murió no es el mismo, llega a casa tarde y herido, está nervioso, no sé qué hacer- todo eso dijo entre lágrimas, mientras se abrazaba a sí misma

-No te preocupes- dijo el peli-rosa tocándole el hombro y dándole una sonrisa marca Natsu- dime, ¿Cómo se llama tu hijo?-

-Romeo- dijo secándose algunas lágrimas

-Bien, ayudaremos a Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

-Gracias, muchas gracias- dijo levantándose del lugar en donde estaba sentada y abrazando a Natsu, este simplemente correspondió el abrazo, para luego mirar al Erza y sonreírle, ella hizo lo mismo

**Más tarde**

Pasaron varias horas desde que la señora había ido, así que Natsu yErza fueron la tienda a comprar la cena.

-Dime, ¿Qué cenaremos hoy?- preguntó Erza con una sonrisa

-Carne- contestó Natsu con una sonrisa

-Cenamos eso ayer-

-Entonces hamburguesas-

-Eso sigue siendo carne- dijo con una gota cayendo en la sien- oye, Natsu, ¿por qué aceptaste tan rápido el recargo de esa señora?- preguntó un poco curiosa

-Es que… ese niño Romeo, me recuerda a mí mismo cuando tenía su edad- dijo con una sonrisa

-Natsu…- dijo con una sonrisa

-Bien, compremos lo necesario para hacer la cena y larguémonos de aquí-

-Claro- dicho eso, ambos fueron a comprar los ingredientes para hacer la cena, luego lo pagaron y fueron a su departamento

Natsu y Erza estaban caminando y charlando animadamente, en dirección a su departamento, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron, subieron en el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, donde quedaba su habitación.

Al llegar hasta la puerta del departamento, notaron que las luces dentro de estaban prendidas, Natsu hizo una seña a Erza para que la siguiera, acto seguido ambos abrieron la puerta discretamente, para luego encontrar a…¿Gildarts?.

-Hola- saludo este animadamente, el cual estaba recostado por el sofá de la casa

-¡Gildarts, maldito bastardo!- gritó pateándolo y echándolo, junto con el sofá

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- gritó levantándose y acercándose a Natsu

-¡¿Qué crees que haces tú?!- gritó también acercándose a él

-Maldito, me pateaste- dijo chocando su frente con la de Natsu

-Maldito, entraste a nuestro departamento sin nuestro permiso- dijo haciendo lo mismo

-Ya basta, chicos- dijo Erza bajando la bolsa de la tienda en la mesa- Gildarts, ¿qué haces aquí?-

-Solo quería saber si podían invitarme a cenar- contestó con una sonrisa

-¡Qué, no, lárgate!- dijo Natsu indicándole la puerta para que salga

-Claro- contestó Erza con una sonrisa

-¡¿Qué?!- preguntó Natsu

-Iré a preparar la cena- dijo dando media vuelta para ir a la cocina

-Bien, me quedo- dijo sentándose en el sillón

-Maldito- dijo apretando su puño

-Por cierto, Natsu, ¿el maestro Makarov te dio la carta, verdad?-

-Así es- contestó algo molesto, al parecer no le gustaba hablar del tema

-Lo sabía- dijo con una sonrisa- la leíste- dijo seriamente

-Aún no- contestó igual de serio

-¿Lo harás?-

-No lo sé, no quiero saber nada más de ´´_Ellos_´´ nunca más- dijo desviando la mirada ** (la carta es la del capítulo anterior)**

-¿Piensas contarle a Erza acerca de Ellos´´ alguna vez?- preguntó Gildarts seriamente

-No lo sé, no quiero que se involucre ni sepa mi de _´´Ellos´´_, no quiero que salga herida-

-Entiendo, pero llegara el momento en el que deberá saberlo, antes de que sea tarde, aunque lo sepa por mí-

-Lo sé- dijo sentándose en el sofá

-No te presiono, solo lo digo porque te aprecio- dijo con una sonrisa

-Lo sé- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

En ese momento, apareció Erza con tres hamburguesas en una bandeja- hora de cenar- dijo con una sonrisa. Natsu y Gildarts simplemente sonrieron y la ayudaron a poner la mesa.

**Al día siguiente **

Natsu y Erza se encontraban caminando por las calles de Magnolia, ayer habían quedado en ir a la casa de la señora para ayudar a su hijo Romeo.

Tenían puesto el uniforme del instituto, puesto acababan de salir de ahí, eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Caminaron por varias horas, hasta llegar a una casa de color verde de dos pisos.

-¿Es aquí?- preguntó Natsu observando la casa

-Creo que sí- contestó Erza observando el lugar

-Bien, entremos- dijo el chico, dando un paso para golpear la puerta, en ese momento la puerta se abrió y de él salió un joven de trece años, el cual chico con Natsu, provocando que los dos cayeran al suelo

-Aúch, eso dolió- dijo sobándose la cabeza- Fíjate por dónde vas, imbécil- dijo levantándose para luego salir corriendo

-¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó Erza acercándose a Natsu

-Sí- contestó levantándose del suelo- ese chiquillo…- dijo apretando los puños, recordando lo sucedido

-Lo siento mucho- se disculpó la señora muy apenada

-¿Señora Jessica?- preguntó la Erza al verla salir de la casa

-Siento mucho lo sucedido, el es mi hijo, Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿Esa pequeña rata?- preguntó Natsu refiriéndose a Romeo

-Natsu- dijo Erza un poco enojada

-Enserio, siento lo sucedido- se disculpó nuevamente la señora Jessica

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- dijo Natsu con una sonrisa

-Me alegro, entremos- dijo entrando a la casa junto a Natsu y Erza

Natsu y Erza estaban sentados en el sofá de la casa, uno al lado del otro, tomaban una taza de café el cual les ofreció la señora Jessica.

-Gracias por haber venido- agradeció la señora con una sonrisa

-No podíamos negarnos, después de todo, ayudar es lo que hacemos- dijo Erza devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Tengo una pregunta- dijo la señora Jessica

- ¿Cuál?- preguntó Erza con otra sonrisa

-¿Ustedes son marido y mujer?- preguntó con una sonrisa

Eso tomó por sorpresa a ambos jóvenes, provocando que Natsu escupiera el café de la boca y a Erza ponerse del mismo color que su pelo.

-¡¿Qu…qué clase de pregunta es esa?!- preguntaron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¿Entonces no lo son?-

-¡No!- respondieron nuevamente al mismo tiempo

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió, dejando entrar a un pequeño de cabellera azul.

-¡Tú!- gritaron Natsu y Romeo al verse uno a los otros

-Mamá, ¿qué hace este imbécil en casa?- preguntó señalando a Natsu

-Hijo, no digas eso- dijo regañándolo

-Escucha, Romeo- dijo Natsu un poco molesto- tengo un nombre y ese es Natsu-

-Pues para mí seguiras siendo un imbécil, imbécil-

-Maldito…- dijo apretando el puño, en ese momento Natsu notó algo diferente en Romeo- quítate la campera- dijo seriamente

-¿Qué?- preguntó confundido- no lo haré

-Hazlo- dijo seriamente

-Natsu, ¿qué quieres decir?-preguntó Erza confundida

-Cuando chocó conmigo en la puerta, no llevaba puesto ninguna campera- dijo aún seriamente

En ese momento, todos miraron a Romeo, este simplemente sonrió y dio un paso hacia atrás, la señora Jessica, lo agarró puesto estaba detrás de él, para luego sacarle la campera, una vez hecho eso, notaron que el brazo de Romeo tenía muchos moretones y heridas que parecían hechas por cuchillos. Su madre al verlo, dejó caer la campera y se cubrió la boca con ambas manos. Romeo simplemente agarró la campera que estaba tirada al suelo.

-¿C…cómo te hiciste esas heridas?- preguntó su madre asustada

-No tienes qué saberlo- dijo seriamente- ¡y tú!- dijo señalando a Natsu- ¡no te conozco, no tienes el derecho de entrar como si nada y hacer algo como esto!- gritó, para luego salir corriendo y subir la escalera

-Romeo, espera…- dijo su madre preocupada

Afuera de la casa, un hombre de 25 años, estaba sentado en la banca al otro lado de la calle, este estaba fumando dos cigarros a la vez.

-Buen trabajo, Romeo- dijo con una sonrisa

**Continuara…**

**Hola, he aquí el siguiente capítulo, no tengo mucho que decir, solo espero que les haya gustado, nos vemos.**


End file.
